Got a Cat
by The Grey Fox
Summary: Poor, poor Vlad. A wild animal in his bedroom late at night... but is it necessarily a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, yeah, my first story on fanfiction. I actually wrote this like… what, five years ago? Something like that. I just got around to putting it up. I'm not all that nervous, I mean I know I'm a good writer, and I know this is a good story. How could it not be a good story? There's no plot to potentially mess up!

So… yeah. Despite this being about five years old, I'm still pretty proud of it. And I haven't really written for fun in years, so I hope the great compliments I get from you guys (nudge, nudge; wink, wink) will encourage me to pick it up again. I used to love writing… now, I can't do it for fun 'cause I have to reserve the use of my delicate wrist for schoolwork. *sigh*…

Anyways, enjoy!

~(-_-)~(o_o)~(x_x)~

All was quiet and dark at the Masters' manor. The halls were empty, the rooms silent. All except for a certain bedroom, where an unassuming silver-haired man lay under silken sheets, sound asleep.

The quiet wasn't meant to last.

A flash of lightning, the boom of thunder, and Vlad Masters was wide awake. The sound of the rain was unusually loud, and he turned to the-

"Oh, cheese logs!"

-opened window. He swiftly tossed off the sheets and unceremoniously slammed the opening closed. Looking with disdain at the soaked carpet, he realized something.

_Odd, I don't remember ope-_

"Mraehk."

"GAH!" He jumped at least five feet in the air.

Calming down, he located the source of the noise. It wasn't too difficult, as it repeated every five seconds. Sitting upon the tall dark-wooded dresser, eyes fixed on an unknown spot on the celling, was a cat.

_A... cat...?_

As his sleep-fogged mind attempted to process the situation, the cat noticed him. It looked at him, silenced, vibrant blue eyes seeming to stare into his soul. Without so much as a blink, the figure dropped- no, flowed- to the floor and strode towards him.

Its fur was a deep cream, with dark brown dusting its feet, ears, nose, and tail-tip. The body was small and lithe, and seemed to glide over the floor with an unearthly grace.

A few inches from slippered feet, it sat, wrapping its tail daintily around its front paws. Slowly, confidently, it looked up and stared into the halfa's eyes; never faltering, never blinking. Vlad looked back uncertainly, unnerved by the feline's piercing gaze. Just as he was about to break eye contact, it seemed to find what it was looking for. It blinked once, twice, before continuing its earlier journey towards his legs.

Surprised, Vlad took half a step back. He was never particularly fond of animals, and they didn't seem to like him either. The cat was either unaware or uncaring of his discomfort, and weaved itself between and around his legs, purring and letting out the occasional wailing meow. Vlad hesitated before kneeling down, and it-she, he thought- ceased her movements to sit before him. Tentatively, he put out a hand and she stretched out her neck to sniff it.

After a while, Vlad pushed his hand forward to under her chin, scratching. Eyes half closed, she lifted her chin, purring loudly. When his hand moved away, she opened her eyes and stared at him, thinking.

"Mraowl?"

Vlad smiled.

~(-_-)~(o_o)~(x_x)~

**A/N: **I modeled the cat after a cat I used to have, named Jewel. She was the sweetest thing to ever walk around on four legs… She'd walk up to complete strangers and just start a conversation with them. And she was so patient…

She died… I don't even know… six years ago? She was about eighteen. She was always cold, so she'd go into the basement and sleep behind our water heater. One day, she started to go down the basement stairs, laid down on the landing and just… died. She wasn't in any pain. It was a peaceful death.

Oh god, now I'm crying. I still really miss her… she was just so sweet… One time, she got outside (she was an indoor cat), and we went out to look for her, and she was just laying down on the sidewalk leading from our driveway to our front door. Just laying in the sunshine… She was such a good girl… TT_TT

I'm gonna stop now.

Reviews would make me very, very happy. Even flames. 'Cause flames are still a comment. ;3


	2. Epilogue

Danny Fenton hurried down the stairs, struggling to sling a backpack over his shoulders at the same time. Reaching the bottom, he grabbed his shoes, hastily put them on, and opened the front door.

"I'm going! Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" He called before stepping outside.

"Danny, wait, there's some mail for you," his sister exclaimed.

"C'mon, Jazz, we're gonna be late for school!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!"

The older teen quickly tossed him a small envelope before flying out the door. The halfa glanced at it, intending to leave ASAP, but something about it stopped him.

_The handwriting looks… familiar..._

Earlier haste now forgotten, he ripped open the inconspicuous white paper package and stared at its contents.

Written on the piece of stationary were a few lines in black, swirling script:

_Dearest Daniel,_

_Got a cat._

_Sincerely,_

_Vlad Masters_

_Fruitloop Masters_

"...Wha-?"


End file.
